El inicio de mi vida (Stony)(Thorki)
by lucybell99
Summary: Steve un pequeño niño logra conocer por fin al chiquillo castaño que se roba sus suspiros tras la ventana. Esto ocurre al por fin poder entrar al parvulario, donde poco a poco va dando respuestas a muchas cosas que le ocurren, ¿amor?... tal vez si, un muy inocente primer amor ADVERTENCIAS: chicoXchico, Shonen-ai, amor inocente y romántico (posterior al one-short "A primera vista")
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 "Mi emocionante ¡Primer día!"

 _ **Hola mucho gusto…**_

 _ **Soy lucyell99, esta es una nueva historia que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo, y doy gracias a shia-noel porque su comentario me animo a realizar esta historia que es más un hobbie para mí, planeo que sea larga con capítulos cortos, de ante mano espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos empecemos…**_

 _ ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LUCYBELL99*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Era de mañana, los primeros rayos de luz traspasaron la ventana para dar de lleno en la carita angelical del pequeño Steve el cual apretó sus pequeños parpados para abrirlos poco a poco, se despejo estirando sus bracitos retorciéndose en su cama para ponerse cómodo, pero al momento recordó lo que tenía que hacer he inmediatamente abrió sus ojitos azules, se levantó de un salto a su cama, fue directo a su ropero y con un poco de esfuerzo lo abrió para subirse bajando varias prendas que no pudo sostener y sin mucho conocimiento del cómo se hace, empezó a vestirse

-Steve, cariño levántate-dice la madre de manera calmada y cariñosa entrando al cuarto de su pequeño, pero se sorprende al ver a su pequeño hijo ya levantado y con ropa mal puesta –Ho cariño- dice derritiéndose por la dulce escena de su hijo intentando vestirse, así que lo carga de manera maternal y lo viste de una manera correcta, le pone loción vainilla que era su favorita, le moja un poco el pelo como si las gotas fuesen roció en sus delgados cabellos rubios para así después peinarlo (tipo alfalfa o Benito Juárez xD ósea con una división en medio), le pone un poco de crema en sus mejillas y lo mira de manera dulce para darle un beso en la mejilla que deja su labial rojo –ahora si mi nene, estas perfecto- dice saltándole una sonrisa y cargándolo hacia la cocina donde le da una sopa, galletas y su leche en un vasito tapado con chupadera para poder sorber.

Rato después el pequeño Steve y su madre se encuentran frente a frente al imponente edificio con el nombre de Industries Stark para al poco rato introducirse en él, Steve mira curioso a tantas personas trajeadas ir de aquí para allá, caminan por un pasillo hasta una puerta grande de vidrio, donde Steve mira a niños jugar, y no puede evitar dar pequeños saltitos de alegría agarrado de la mano de su madre, esa es la razón del porque se levantó tan temprano, después de tanta insistencia por fin sus padres le inscribieron en la guardería.

Steve empezó a mirar hacia los lados con curiosidad Sarah empezó a hablar con una señora mientras le sentó en un sillón muy suave, él pequeño rubio empezó a mirar a los niños a su alrededor un vistosa emoción –Hola!- dice agitando su manita con fuerza, la verdad es que no eran muchos niños los que se habían asomado por el otro lado de la pequeña sala de espera, pero fue suficiente para que el oji azul se alegrara al ver que los niños se acercaban a él.

Al terminar la mujer de rubios cabellos se acercó a Steve – Cariño, mami te va a dejar aquí para que juegues y hagas amigos pórtate bien, si mi dulce bebé- dice plantándole un beso en la frente.

La señorita pelirroja muy simpática, amable y al parecer del pequeño Steve muy bonita, como si fuese una muñeca –Hola chiquitín, pero que niño tan guapo- dice fingiendo sorpresa que hace que el pequeño se sonroje -pequeño soy la señorita Peggy y te voy a cuidar, ahorita es la hora de jugar- dice mientras lo levanta delicadamente y lo deja en medio de una sala de juegos exclusiva para niños pequeños –Ahora ve y has amiguitos, yo los vigilaré desde allá- dice para empezar a caminar hacia una mesa con varios papeles que ella comienza a revisar.

-¿Quién edes tú?- pregunta un niño moreno de ojos color café, que se acerca con bastante curiosidad

–Es muy pequeño- habla un niño que al igual que él es rubio de ojos azules, pero es un poco más alto, cabe decir que era el niño más alto del pequeño salón de juegos

–Parece niña- dice un pequeño niño de pelo cobrizo, con ojos cafés, haciendo una cara bastante cómica

–A mí me padece lindo- da por finalizado una niñita pelirroja ojos verdes

-Soy Steve- se remueve sintiéndose feliz y sofocado al mismo tiempo al ser el centro de atención de aquellos niños, pero sin duda la sensación tan agradable que deja, es muy gratificante para el pequeño.

-Soy samu- dice el niño moreno, que quiere ser amable con él, tomando confianza del oji azul por esta acción

-me llamo Fancis pedo me dicen clin- dice el cobrizo de ojos cafés dándole palmadas en la espalda de manera muy simpática

–Soy Thor, pequeño- le da un abrazo efusivo demostrándole confianza y sacándole la mayor parte del aire

–hola, soy tasha- dice la chiquilla pelirroja simpatizando con el niño nuevo

Steve mira a todos con emoción en su cara ya que se sentía aceptado por los niños, pero su mirada se frena a una bolita de 6 niños y entre ellos se encontraba, el niño, el niño que siempre miraba tras su ventana tomado de la mano del señor de bigote chistoso, ese niño que vestía un trajecito pequeño, de ojos cafés y pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, el niño que le hacía sentir que le dolía el estomaguito, que hacía que le temblaran las manitas y sin decir más se acercó a este niño –h-hola,… soy Steve- dice de manera nerviosa, y se empieza a sentir incomodo, empieza a sudar, definitivamente no le gusta sentirse así, sin embargo no quiere irse, quiere conocerlo y tenerlo cerca

–Da igual- dice el castaño para darse vuelta e irse

–P-pedtón pod eso, ha soy Brdus- le da una sonrisa nerviosa aquel niño de pelo negro y un poco chino, que estaba cerca del castaño al cual por alguna razón no lo había notado, y se preguntaba por qué le había pedido perdón, era una pequeña duda a la cual no le tomo mucha importancia

–Brdus!- el castaño frunce el ceño al ver que su amigo está hablando con el niño nuevo, en vez de seguirle como los demás niños a su alrededor

–Ya voy, Tony- dijo para irse detrás del castaño

Así que se llama Tony, Steve sonrió al escuchar su nombre, y se repitió una y otra vez ese nombre, que para él era el nombre más bonito que había escuchado en todo el día, y así los chicos que había conocido se acercaron a él, por la curiosa situación pero no le importaba mucho, solo se fijaba en el pequeño cuerpo del castaño, con una sonrisa inocente en su carita.

-No te de acedques es un bobo- el ojiazul miro extrañado a la niñita pelirroja

-si!, es presumido, raro además de que se crde da gran cosa- dijo el chiquillo cobrizo dándole la razón a la ojiverde

-¡mejod jugemos!- dijo el efusivo Thor

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2- "Rivalidad Unilateral"

Steve se juntó por un buen rato con los niños que se habían presentado con él sin separar aquella sonrisa del rostro, y la verdad le agrado bastante, pero aun así no podía quitar su vista del niño castaño, que siempre le miraba como si se lo quisiera comer, ya que lo veía con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, pero siempre hacia a Steve sonrojar el que le mirara fijamente.

-Hey niña- dijo el castaño acercándose al rubio

-no soy una niña, me llamo Steve- dijo para defenderse sin intenciones de molestarlo

–Como sea, tu pelo es feo, se ve chitoso- dice soltando una sonrisa de superioridad, que hace al rubio sonrojarse de vergüenza para despeinarse el cabello

–ya déjalo bobo- dice la pelirroja acercándose a el rubio

–Sí, moletas ñoño- habla el pequeño cobrizo para acercarse a la niña junto con el pequeño grupo de chiquillos, en una faceta de cero tolerancia para el niño castaño.

-y qué?, padece niña, si pelo es chitoso, y tiene rojo en sus cachetes- el castaño agarra la barbilla del rubio el cual se sonroja de sobremanera hasta el punto de parecer un tomate, por aquella acción

-déjalo bobo- le quita la mano el niño moreno para apartar al pequeño rubio del castaño el cual le saca la lengua

–cuida, tu novia, samu- dice el castaño para irse, junto con las burlas de su sequito de chiquillos.

-Vaya sí que es un bobo- dice el grandote, agarrándole en hombro al más chiquito de todos

–A mí me padece dindo- todos lo miran con cara "¿Es enserio?", al no poderse creer lo que dijo, unos con repulsión ante la idea otros simplemente con sorpresa

–estas danado de la coco, veda- dice el pequeño niño de ojos cafés dirigiéndose al güero.

El resto del día y de la semana el castaño se la paso molestando al nuevo, desde burlarse de él, hasta empujarlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la cuidadora de los pequeños, tras una y otra llamada de atención, las cosas no parecían mejorar.

-H-hola, Tony- dice el pequeño rubio mostrándole una mirada, preocupada y compasiva.

-Y tú que quiedes, bobo- el castaño sin duda no quería verlo ya que lo regañaron por quinceava vez en la semana, por exclusivamente jugarle bromas pesadas a él, pero según su mente él no era el culpable de que lo regañaran si no el niño nuevo, que cree que desde que llego ya casi nadie le presta atención, y ahora hasta su querida Peggy la cual lo tenía como el niño más inteligente, ya no le hace caso por estar con él rubiecito.

-pedton, pod mi cupa de degañadon- definitivamente se le notaba preocupación y culpabilidad, pero el que podía hacer, nunca lo acuso con la señorita Peggy si no sus compañeros, los cuales le decían que lo cuidarían del bobo de Tony, aunque él no encontraba razones para que le cuidaran, simplemente que el castaño se acercara a él, era suficiente para hacerle un día completamente feliz.

-adéjate, niña fea- dice el castaño hastiado de su presencia

-¿Quiedes galletas?, mi mamá me das dio- dice el rubio tendiéndole una galleta al castaño, de manera amable, con una enorme sonrisa ya que esperaba que aceptara.

Pero no se esperó la respuesta del castaño que con un manotazo tiro su galleta al piso, -NO quiedo tus galletas, vete bobo- ya arto de la situación el castaño se alejó del rubio muy molesto y sin mirar atrás, pronto sus amigos se acercaron al rubio para consolarlo, porque unos momentos después sus lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, todos lo consolaban a su manera, Clint hacia caras chistosas junto con Thor, samu le sobaba la espalda y la pelirroja le consolaba con palabras

–Ya dejado, éd es un bobo, no de hagas caso - dice la pelirroja para calmar a su amigo

–yo no quiedo niños llodones- en ese momento las lágrimas del rubio dejaron de caer al oír las palabras del castaño que calaron de manera muy onda y profunda en él

Desde ese día el rubio cambio, no solo los niños lo notaron, sino que también sus padres y la cuidadora del Garden.

Ese lindo niño rubio, se volvió un poco más "rebelde", ya que no dejaba que su madre lo peinara, solo se escarmenaba el pelo y ya, también se empezó a vestir diferente, un poco más arreglado, no dejaba que le dieran besos y cuando se los daban se quitaba el labial de los cachetes enojado, ya no quería dormir con orejas su conejo de peluche, ya no era tan tímido como antes, llegaba hasta el punto de anteponerse y retar a los adultos.

Las cosas cambiaron bastante, sus padres fueron a hablar con la señorita Peggy para saber qué es lo que pasaba, y ellos pensaron en sacarlo de la guardería, pero, la pelirroja les demostró que era mucho más extrovertido que cuando entro, por lo que sus padres siguieron el consejo de la maestra, de que solo era una etapa más en su crecimiento.

 **Hola soy Lucybell99…**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a:**

 **MeimiCaro**

 **y**

 **sarapaolaturcios01**

 **Por sus comentarios me alegra mucho que les haya gustado sobre todo porque enserio le puse mucho empeño a esta historia, y la verdad si va para largo o eso espero…**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente… ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3- "Solo… Quiero ser tu amigo"

Las semanas pasaron y Steve se volvía más audaz, alcanzaba juguetes de la parte las alta de los estantes, lo cual sorprendía a todos los niños, pero no a todos, más bien era todo lo contrario para cierto castaño, que ese niño cada vez se robara más la atención de todos, pero Steve solo hacia esas cosas para llamar su atención ya que cada que hacia algo así siempre lo mira, como si tratase de demostrarle que es el mejor, pero Tony no lo captaba de esa manera, el solo pensaba que le estaba restregando en la cara que era mejor que él. Pero un día esa percepción del chico cambio, cuando el castaño simplemente ignoro al rubio en una de sus hazañas.

-Vaya Steve, fue genial!- dice el moreno tratando de alagar a su amigo

-ensedio, no fue nada- el rubio volteo a ver al castaño, y se dio cuenta de que este no lo miraba, cosa que le dio el mismo sentimiento de siempre, el querer que Tony lo vea

-T-Tony- se acercó el rubio hacia donde estaba el castaño –vite lo que hice- menciona el chiquillo rubio con timidez en su voz

-no, y no me intedesa- estaba molesto, bastante, no solo le quita la atención si no que ahora se la restregaba en la cara

-perdo, yo….- Steve e detiene a pensar un momento en lo que desde hace mucho le ha querido decir al castaño -¿quiedes sed mi amigo, tony?- estaba nervioso bastante, pero su carita inspiraba determinación.

El castaño volteo a verlo, pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, simplemente lo encaro, -No- le dijo sin rechistar ni un solo momento.

-P-perdo, podque?-dice el ojiazul, con una carita entre, decepción, preocupación, y desesperación

-dime, ¿podque quiedes sed mi amigo?- el castaño mostro un poco de interés hacia la respuesta he insistencia del rubio

-p-p-po-pod-pod-pordque….-la carita del rubio estaba sonrojada, y trataba de evitar la fija mirada del castaño –podque, edes genial, y muy dindo- esta vez sí le miro la cara, con seguridad aunque aún estaba un poco sonrosado, tomo valor para decirlo.

El castaño paso su cara seria, a una con un rojo encendido mirando fijamente al rubio ahora se puso sorprendida mente nervioso, sonrojado como nunca nadie lo había visto, sin decir ni una sola palabra salió corriendo de ahí dejando al rubio con la pregunta en la boca a la espera de una respuesta, desde ese momento y cada que fueron pasando los días el castaño no dejaba de ver al rubio esta vez con admiración, ahora se sonrojaba cada que este le miraba mucho, aunque cabe destacar que esa vez que el rubio le pregunto si quería ser su amigo, el termino corriendo al baño y lo evadió todo el día, y nunca le respondió, así pasaron 3 semanas completas donde el pequeño Tony esta vez miraba al oji azul con otros ojos, el rubio ya no se veía tonto, si no, que esta vez sí le pareció lindo, ya que ahora se fijaba bien, sus ojos azules brillaban cuando lo miraba, y solo lo veía a él, ya su cabello no parecía el de un perro mal peinado, sino que era muy brillante, y su carita aunque para el pareciera el de una niña, ahora no duda en pensar que es muy hermosa, al igual de su piel que juntas se parecen a esas bonitas muñecas de porcelana de la colección de su madre. Pero aun, no sabía que responderle al rubio, ante todos y sin que lo notaran, trataba de aparentar que nada había cambiado, aun trataba de hacerles creer que lo odiaba, ¿y no era así?, para el castaño si, todas esas ilusiones, aun no las terminaba de digerir, le hacía sentir extraño el estar junto a ese chiquillo, pero aún no sabe porque, solo sabe, que él tiene que ser el centro de atención, como lo era para sus padres.

Pero lo que el castaño no se dio cuenta, es que cada vez pedía más y más la atención del rubio, no se había dado cuenta de que cambio la razón del porque no quería que los niños se acercaran a Steve ya no era porque pensaba que lo prefirieran más, si no porque, ahora no quería que Steve viera a alguien más que no fuese el, pero curiosamente, él no se había dado cuenta, pero alguien si se había percatado de ello, un chiquito pelinegro, que miraba toda acción de Tony, y vaya que esto cambio su percepción de las cosas.

Tony miraba fijamente al rubio que estaba en la pequeña bola de niños, le miraba con admiración, -Que midas Tony- dice el pelinegro sabiendo lo que observaba, solo que miraba con cierta curiosidad la cara de su amigo, por cualquier reacción que pudiese tener y baya que no se decepciono puesto que Tony se pudo al rojo vivo, para después voltearse evitando cualquier contacto.

-Hey Tony- el castaño se queda quieto para voltearse, -y ahoda que quiedes- dice sonando más nervioso de lo que hubiera querido

-y, ¿vas a sed mi amigo?- le esboza una sonrisa que hace al castaño no sepa que decir.

-¡Mi pelota!- un chillido se escucha por el garden, al voltear los niños ven como la pelota sale por la puerta hacia el otro lado entrando a una oficina

-¡Que paso querido!- dice la señorita Peggy para cargar al niñito, y llevárselo para consolarlo

El castaño vio la escena y luego su mente trabajo en una idea bastante creativa.

-si taes esa pelota, sede tu amigo- su sonrisa era de triunfo pensando en que era imposible

-eta bien- el chiquito estaba dispuesto a ir pero…

-nadie, te puede ved- el rubio mira curioso al castaño –ese es el trdato-

-ok- sus miradas eran retadoras, simplemente cada uno pensaba que había ganado

(En un rato después)

-Tony, tony, estas ben, toooonyyyy- dice Brus moviendo a Tony que se había quedado atónito de la manera tan fácil que el pequeño rubio había logrado su cometido, solo vio cómo se escondió en un momento de la señorita Peggy para después salir de ahí esconderse en las paredes pasar desapercibido bajo un carrito y lograr traer la pelota como si fuese cosa fácil

Por otro lado Steve no cabía de alegría, incluso había sido sorpresa para el haber conseguido su objetivo, solo miraba a Tony, y se encamino a el –¡CUIDADO!- y pum todo se hizo oscuro

Tony solo veía con sorpresa a Steve, y vio como este después de ser tan felicitado por todos los chiquillos se dirigía hacia él, y de repente una pelota golpeo su pequeña cabeza haciendo que tropezara, y callera sobre una pila de juguetes, no sin antes echar a volar su zapatito del pie que se había atorado entre una pila de libros para niños.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4- "Nace una amistad"

Día 1

El pequeño Steve yacía en su cama, con un yeso en la pierna derecha, resulta que por el golpe de la pelota se terminó torciendo el pie, del doctor lo llevaron a su casa, donde ha estado todo el día, lo que más sorprende a sus padres es que ha estado de mal humor todo ese día, cuando le preguntar la razón solo responde con un "nada", pero vagando por la mente del pequeño podemos ver que su enojo es por el deseo de llegar con Tony y pedirle que sea su amigo, pero hora no va a poder ir, así que mantuvo su humor todo el día y noche, viéndolo por el lado amable, le gustaría hablar con el castaño para reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo, "su amistad", la gano limpiamente, solo falta esperar.

Al día siguiente también estuvo de mal humor en su cama, viento televisión, pero vaya que ni su propia madre podía con el

-bebé, come tus verduras!- dice la adorable madre sin levantar la voz

-No quiedo!- pero por otro lado Steve estaba muy molesto, y renegaba de todo

-Huff está bien, vendré cuando tengas hambre, está bien bebé- dice la hermosa mujer rindiéndose, por la persistencia de su hijo

Sin más la mujer se va de la habitación de un frustrado niño rubio, el cual solo quiere una cosa, pero no la puede cumplir por estar ahí, aunque la cosa cambia esa misma tarde, mientras es la hora de la salida de los niños del Garden.

-cariño- dice la mujer rubia, dando leves toques a la puerta

-no quiero verduras!- dice sin esperar respuesta, ya que simplemente no tenía ganas de obedecer

-Tranquilo nene, alguien te busca- le da una sonrisita a su hijo, asomando su cuerpo tras la puerta y a su vez un pequeño cuerpo se asoma tras ella, Steve no lo puede creer, simplemente no puede, ve tras su madre, a el castaño, y no sabe que hacer, solo se queda mirando sorprendido la escena.

-H-Hola- dice Tony desviando la mirada, -¿c-como e-etas?- el chiquillo moreno parecía nervioso, pero eso Steve no lo noto, rápidamente se sentó en su cama, se puso derecho, se acomodó el cabello como pudo, y lo miro fijamente esperando su siguiente movimiento –b-bien-

-bueno cariño, los dejo para que jueguen- les lanza una dulce sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

En la habitación ambo pequeños se miraban a los ojos, sin hacer o decir nada, simplemente se miraban, Steve no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír inconscientemente, vaya que estaba feliz, muy muy feliz.

-¿Quiedes jugar?- le dice Steve para hacerse a un lado en la cama, y darle permiso a Tony a sentarse junto a él, este asiente con la cabeza y va hacia el sin querer mirarle se sube a la cama con dificultad

-poque, vinite?- pregunta el rubio, con bastante curiosidad, pero observa que al castaño las mejillas se le ponen rojas y este no puede aguantar la tentación de agarrarlas con sus manos, quedando frente a frente –poque, te sietes mal, y vine a vedte- Steve abre los ojitos de manera sorpresiva, no puede con la ternura de la mirada de Tony, nada más imaginarse esa carita sonrojada con sus ojos caoba mirándole fijamente, Steve se sonroja pero no por eso aparta a el pequeño castaño, si no que por alguna razón junta más sus cabezas tocando levente su fina nariz

-que haces bobo- tony se aleja al sentirse amenazado, y saca unos muñecos de su mochila para darle uno y comenzar a jugar

Ese día se divierten bastante, juegan con unas figuras de acción de superhéroes se ríen, tienen pequeñas discusiones que en su mayoría es para complacer al castaño todo va perfecto incluso Sarah la mamá de Steve les lleva de comer, se sorprende como Steve se come todo, incluyendo la verduras, al igual que el castaño, cosa que también le sorprende porque escucho de la profesora Peggy que en los niños es normal que no les guste la verdura, también la escucho comentar que a Tony tampoco le gustaban, vaya que era una sorpresa sin embargo, en la mente de esos pequeños había un sentimiento poderoso, que les obligaba a quedar bien si o si con su compañero de juegos, a dar la mejor impresión inclusive Tony trato de no ser tan altanero.

Al terminar ese día vaya que fue triste, estaba una limosina afuera de la casa de los Rogers, esperando por el joven castaño el cual no hacía nada más que ver a Steve con ojos suplicantes, la había pasado tan bien que no quería irse.

-ayos Tony- les sonríe con melancolía el pequeño rubio sentado en la cama

-ayos Teve- este ni siquiera lo mira pero sabe que no quiere irse

El rubio jala del brazo a Tony y este no le da tiempo de tener una reacción para cuando se da cuenta, está entre los brazos del rubio ambos tirados en la cama, así que solo atina a dejarse llevar y le corresponde se quedan así un momento hasta que el rubio habla.

-¿somos amigos? Mira al pequeño Tony acostado en sus bracitos este solo levanta la mirada y sonríe –si-

Este definitivamente fue el mejor día de su vida

Día 2

Steve se levantó de buen humor, se portó bien con su mamá, ese niño simplemente lo que quería era ya recuperarse para ver a Tony, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que cuando era hora de la salida de su escuelita, otra vez vio al moreno en su cuarto y otra vez se volvieron a divertir juntos, solo que Steve no podía evitar rozar su mano con la de Tony a cada rato y sin razón aparente.

-Tony- le dijo para llamar su atención

-he?- decía sin mirarle concentrándose en la televisión donde había un programa de mecánica

Steve no dijo nada solo atino a agarrar la mano de Tony, este se sonrojo pero solo apretó más su manita contra la suya

 **Holi soy Lucybell99**

 **Solo quiero darles las gracias, sus comentarios me inspiran :D**

 **MeimiCaro:**

 **Si lo sé, la verdad es que lo único que me mantuvo con vida fue la carta mega gay que Steve le escribió a Tony en Civil War, hay que aprovechar, ya que sé que dolerá pero mi amadísimo Tony Stark morirá en Infinity War según muchas especulaciones que he visto, además de que los directores de Captain America ya le quieren poner una pareja (pelea decisiva entre Natasha Romanoff y Sharon Carter)… malditos, mi Stony, bueno la verdad quiero que siga soltero :v…. :´(… así que hay que aprovechar al máximo los universos alternos de ahí saco mi inspiración, con mundo alterno hay un sinfín de posibilidades stony 3 además que en uno se casaron, aunque tony era una sexy dama xD, las esperanzas no se pierden, tratare de hacer un buen de historias antes de que salgan esas películas que me romperán el alma…**

 **sarapaolaturcios01:**

 **Para gusto suyo señorita ;3 le doy capi doble, xD bueno es que dije al principio de la historia que sería larga con capis cortos, así que tratare de subir 2 capis al menos ;), espero le gusten**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima…**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5- "no me quiero separar de ti"

Día 3 visita de todos sus amigos, pero solo quiere a tony y Thor va a tener un hermano (hermano adoptivo, loki cuenta como lo van a recoger a el orfanato, Thor lo escoge de entre los niños) natasha le regala cuentos a steve para cuando se sienta triste

Steve yacía en su cama viendo hacia todos lados con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, estaba desesperado, y nervioso, pero ¿porque? Simple, estaba a la espera de su querido amigo castaño, estaba feliz… porque últimamente lo visitaba casi diario

-Mi amor te buscan- la sonrisa de Steve no podría ser más grande todo estaba en cámara lenta, veía como se abría poco a poco la puerta su sonrisa crecía cada vez más…

-hoda pequeño- salto un niño rubio alto junto con sus amigos

Los sueños de Steve se fueron a la basura, digo estaba feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, pero espera que más que nada fueran un pequeño y lindo niño ojos color chocolate

-Bueno cariño, dejo que se diviertan, no hagan travesuras- les sonrió de manera amable para salir

-que no etas fediz de verdnos- pregunta su amigos moreno (samu) picándole la mejilla

-sipi- dice dándole una sonrisa sincera

-Bueno a jugad- dice el pequeño cobrizo para sacar sus muñecos de acción de su mochila

-ha si mida teve- la pelirroja le acerca una bolsa

-¿Qué es eto?- la bolsa las tomo entre sus manitas para ver que había adentro sacando un librito pequeño

-son cuetos, pada que no te abudas aquí sodo- se pone al lado de Clint

-¿a qué vamos a jugad?- pregunta la pelirroja a los niños

-a das duchitas-el pequeño Thor estaba levantando los brazos como exhibiendo su fuerza

-pada que me pates ed tacedo… no gacias- Clint no estaba muy de acuerdo con el fortachon

-mejod a los muñecos- dice levantando sus figurillas

-podque no mejod jugamos a das atapadas-

-nopi tasa tu sempde me encuentas, mejod vemos tedevision-

-SAMU! Venimos a jugad no a ved tedevision- dice la pelirroja llmandole la atención

-podque no jugamos a dos podicias- decía el rubio

-estadia bien, perdo no te puedes padad-

Lo que le dijo la pelirroja lo hizo entrar en razón vaya que era difícil escoger que jugarían, normalmente Tony era el que escogía y el obedecía, suena mal ya que el es el que estaba en cama, pero la ahorraba en disgusto de no poder escoger, siempre era un "juguemos a esto", "ya me aburrí, ahora juguemos a esto", pero bueno, Steve era feliz mientras su Tony estuviera cerca, podría ser un mandilón, pero a él le gustaba tener contento al achocolatado. Terminaron jugando a los muñecos y después a la cocinita por decisión de la pelirroja aunque fuese una niña nadie la quería ver enojada, después al final estaban viendo televisión.

-que abudido- dice el cobrizo a su grupo de amigos

-siiiii, quien edijio esto- decía un aburrido Thor señalando un programa de mecánica que había en la televisión

Steve había dejado el canal ayer, pues era el que su castañito veía cuando lo visitaba, el ver ese programa le recordaba bellos momentos.

Flashback

-¿de que es ese prdogrdama?-

-de mecánica-

-no te abude-

-sodo a dos tontos des abude- dijo el castaño recostándose en la enorme almohada junto al rubio

Steve solo aprovecho para mirarlo de reojo mientras se acostaba cerca del castaño, y se acercaba a él, sin percatarse el castaño se acurruco para encontrarse con el calor corporal del otro pequeño, terminando con una hermosa escena de los dos chiquillos juntos, mientras se tomaban de la manita, durmiendo.

Fin del flashback

-¡thor!, caiño tus papas te buscan- hablo la mamá de Steve desde abajo

-ho genial, podfin- se veía mas enfusivo de lo normal

-a dode vas?- preguntaba una curiosa ojiverde

-hoy conocede a mi nuevo edmanito- decía Thor enfusivamente

-¿tendan un bebé?-

-bueno, mi mamá dice, que ed será taido de una casa donde hay mushos bebés, y ellos do ban a traed pada que do cuidemos y de demos musho amod- dice tor doltando una sonrisa y saliendo del cuarto –ayos-

Poco después de eso, los demás se fueron de apoco a poco hasta dejar al pequeño Steve solo.

-podque no vinite… Tony- dice mientras observa las estrellas a través de la ventana, como si desease que el apareciera de repente, con ese pensamiento, cayo dormido.

Día 4

Larga espera, la deformación de una sonrisa a una cara de preocupación ocurria en el pequeño rubio, que ve hora tras hora pasar y pasar, pero en ninguna, su adorado castaño no aparecia, tal e ve que Tony no fue a visitarlo hoy tampoco dejando a un rubiecito, triste y desolado.

-¿Podque no vinite…. Tony?- dicho esto, una pequeña lágrima se empezó a resbalar lentamente por su mejilla

 **Hola soy Lucybell…**

 **Este capi va dedicado para**

 **sarapaolaturcios01**

 **Gracias por comentar siempre, :´3**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6- "Mi deseo"

Día 5

Steve está en su cuarto, desganado porque sus amigos no fueron, pero más que nada porque ya era tarde y aun su castaño no aparecía, parece que había perdido las esperanzas de que estuviera ahí.

-cariño, ¿estás bien?- decía la hermosa mujer desde la puerta

Steve solo negó con la cabeza

-pues mira te tengo una sorpresa!- se hizo a un lado para dar paso a lo que Steve no creía posible

Su castaño estaba parado al lado de la puerta, sin decir palabra… inmediatamente a Steve se le ilumino la mirada

-t-t-Tony-

-hoda… teve- dice el castaño sonrojado

-Bueno los dejo solos para que jueguen-

Una vez que la mamá de Steve salió del cuarto estos se empezó a acercar hasta quedar uno frente al otro

-No me dejes solo, tony-un abrazo sorpresivo de parte del rubio hizo que el castaño se sonrojara para corresponderle

En todo el día sus manitas no se separaron, es como si el rubio temiese que si lo soltaba jamás regresaría a él.

Día 6

Ultimo día con yeso y nuestro rubio está más que feliz

-¿Cómo estas campeón?-dice Fred el doctor de Steve era alto, de pelo negro, bastante bien parecido

-¡BIEN!-

-ho vaya, sí que estas feliz, ¿es porque hoy te quitaremos el yeso?-

-¡siiiii!-

-Bueno pues vamos a empezar-

Una vez quitado el yeso Steve no tardo en re acostumbrarse, algo lo motivaba, y ese algo tenia ojos de su dulce favorito, era su castaño preferido, aquel que le sacaba los suspiros, nada más y nada menos que su Tony el más lindo chiquillo que jamás había visto


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7- "Amistad"

Pasa año y medio Tony y Steve se han vuelto inseparables, y por fin en un día común se convierten en los mejores amigos… esta vez Tony lo comenta a propósito en una conversación random

Ha pasado año y medio donde Tony y Steve se han vuelto inseparables han sido muy buenos amigos, tanto el rubio como el castaño ya han cumplido sus 5 añitos desde hace poco tiempo, y vaya que a los amigos del ojiazul les impresiono cuando después de que llego de su semana en casa se haya ido directamente a jugar con el castaño, pero bueno, a regañadientes también empezaron a jugar con él, aunque no se acostumbran a su estilo del humor, Steve no puede estar más feliz en su vida, sus padres están bien, lo cuidan y quieren mucho, la señorita Peggy lo mima, tiene su bolita de amigos, que jamás pensó tener y sobre todo tiene a lo más importante, a su querido castaño.

-Ho mira Steve, te manchaste de comida, cariño- dice la señorita Peggy, para después con su pulgar limpiarle la mejilla –ya está cariño- le sonríe y le da un beso, para después retirarse a cuidar a los demás niños

-vaya amigo, sí que te gutan las mayodes he- dice el chiquillo de pelo cobrizo guiñándole un ojo –no te culpo, es muy linda-

-sí, es muy linda, crdeo que me gusta- dice el rubio mirando a la señorita Peggy con una sonrisa

-como te puede gutar teve es una anciana- dice un muy molesto y asqueado Tony

-mida quien habla… si tu antes de que vinieda teve, decías que te gutaba- dice la pelirroja

-tuche!- aparece samu –no será que etas celoso… Tony

Steve, voltea a ver a Tony con una cara de admiración, como si desease que eso fuese verdad

-ya quisiedas… samu- el castaño se retiró muy molesto

-Bueno como sea yo voy con Thor, padece que eta llorando ota vez- dice la pelirroja para irse

-¿qué le paso a thor, ahora?- pregunta el rubio

-lo de siempre….- dice samu rodando los ojos

Ambos siguieron a la pelirroja, que estaba consolando a thor agarrado de la pierna de un chiquillo pelinegro, el cual solo lo miraba con hastío, Thor no soltaba su pierna por más que le aventara cosas, lo jalara o le peteara.

-ya te dije que me sueldtes gran tonto- decía es pelinegro, mientras tiraba su pie hacia arriba

-noooooo…. Yo te quierooooo!- decía un Thor envuelto en lagrimas

-pero yo no, gran chillon-

-noooo, looookiiiii, yo te quieroooo-

La historia de los hermanos empezó desde hace algún tiempo, cuando una pareja muy joven que eran originarios de países nórdicos empezaron con una pequeña empresa la cual fue creciendo y creciendo hasta llegar a estar un poco por debajo de industries stark comenzaron a hacer negocios, de esa pareja de jóvenes empresarios nació un niño alegre, audaz, llamado Thor, eran una familia feliz, poco tiempo después Frigga la esposa quería tener otro bebé, ahí fue cuando un día se dieron cuenta de que ya no podía, ella había tenido problemas al momento de dar a luz, dando paso a una infertilidad, ella estaba destrozada, pero a Odín poco le importaba, ya tenía lo que quería, un heredero tan fuerte, él no quería más niños, pero el deseo de Frigga los hizo adoptar a un pequeño niño, que ella vio en un orfanato.

Frigga caminaba por las calles, sola triste, sus deseos de tener otro hijo la estaban matando, consumiéndola por dentro, pero…. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, solo morir sabiendo que nunca más podrá darle amor a otro pequeño nunca más…

-discupe… me pasa mi pelota podfavor-

Entonces lo vio, un pequeño azabache con una carita hermosa, parecía una niña, pero su ropita algo desgastada lo delataba, su piel era suave y tersa cual porcelana, su cabello algo largo parecía más oscuro que la noche, y sus ojos… o sus hermosos ojos verde jade, no no eran jade eran aún más brillante, eran como las esmeraldas con un brillo propio, ahí fue cuando lo supo, ese niño era lo que el universo había mandado, para dar amor. El tiempo paso Frigga visitaba en el orfanato a ese niño, casi siempre, de vez en cuando hasta 2 veces por día, y el chiquillo le había agarrado mucho mucho amor a la señora amable que lo acunaba entre sus brazos, por fin puede tener lo que siempre quiso, una familia y sobre todo, una madre que lo ame.

Bueno todo era casi perfecto, hasta que los conoció, a el, un hombre fuerte, grande, serio, que parecía no quererlo, pero el haría lo posible por encajar ahí, y ganarse su amor, pero por otro lado se encontraba, Thor… el que decían seria su hermano, un chico rubio, tonto a mas no poder, un error de Dios que el juraba que "había llegado tarde a la repartición de cerebros… y lamentablemente se habían agotado", era un chico tonto, torpe, un típico fuerza bruta sin cerebro, pero había un problema más grande, el chico lo quería tanto, se sentía mal por él, simplemente por más que quería no lo miraba con buenos ojos, y lo peor lo empezó a odiar porque cada que intentaba hacer algo para agradarle a Odín, ahí estaba Thor arruinándolo, o eso creía el y así paso hasta el día de hoy.

-te dije que te adejes gran tonto-

-noooo yo te quierooooo, loookiiii-

Viendo esa graciosa situación estaban dos amigos

-vaya que bueno que nosotos no somos así- decía un rubio ojiazul

-Claro, por eso somos los mejodes amigos- dice para sonrojarse después y evitar la mirada que se le clavo en un santiamén

-m-mejodes… a-amigos-


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8- "Príncipes y princesas"

Steve lee todos los cuentos que le regalo natasha menos uno así que su madre lo comienza a leer para dormir y Steve comienza a tener dudas ¿Qué es el amor?, ¿Qué es un beso?, ¿Por qué el príncipe y la princesa se tienen que quedar juntos después de besarse?

Un mes más de amistad, y vaya que nuestro pequeño rubio la disfrutaba al máximo, pero también Tony, ya que lo visitaba en su casa y jugaban todo el día, a toda hora, simplemente aprovechaban cada minuto que se tenían para eso. Ahora era de noche y el pequeño Steve está esperando a que mamá suba a leerle un cuento después de darle de comer a papá.

-Bien cariño, vamos a leerte un cuento de Buenas Noches-Lo dijo con una voz cantarina

-¡siiii!- el pequeño estaba emocionado, los cuentos que le llevo Natasha cuando estaba en cama eran muchos, pero hacia poco los había comenzado a leer…

-Buenos vamos a leerte mmmm, este- dice escoguiendo uno con una portada rosa, un príncipe y una hermosa princesa

Steve se le quedo mirando curioso al pequeño libro, pero no dijo nada y su mama prosiguió a leer el libro

-Era hace una vez una hermosa princesa…-

-… La princesa y el príncipe se habían enamorado, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se dieron un lindo beso en los labios, poco después se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre… Fin- la mujer cerro el libro y lo puso en la cómoda –Bueno cariño, es hora de dormir-

-M-mami…-

-¿Qué paso querido?-

-¿Po´qué se diedon un beso en la boca?-

-Porque se enamoraron, había amor entre ellos dos-

-¿Qué es el amor?-

-Bueno es un sentimiento que nace de tu corazón, como yo te amo querido…-Dijo para sonreírle con ternura -Pero hay otro tipo de amor, que hace que te duela el pecho porque tu corazón late fuerte, tus manos sudan, estas nervioso y eso sucede con alguien que tú crees especial, y sabes que es especial… porque quieres estar siempre a su lado…- La madre le hablaba con tanto cariño que hizo a Steve sonreír

-¿Porque el príncipe y la princesa tienen que estar juntos después de besarse?-

-Porque después del beso el príncipe tiene que hacerse responsable-

-hooooo…- el pequeño rubio había descubierto algo que cambiaría su forma de ver muchas cosas

-Bueno pequeño, demasiadas preguntas… espero y aun no te hayas enamorado- decía divertida la mamá

Después de eso Sarah salió de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Steve, el cual solo pensaba en una cosa "Amor"=¿?... ooo quizá… si sabía la respuesta…

Quizá ya sabía a quién iba dirigido…

 **Hola soy Lucybell99**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas enserio se aprecian mucho**

 **sarapaolaturcios01:**

 **Gracias por comentar… :´3 porque sé que lo lees, sigo escribiendo**

 **shia-noel:**

 **Ees curioso, a mí tampoco me caía Steve, típico niño bonito que pretende ser el ser humano perfecto… pero me enamore después de conocer el STONY caí prendada, siempre ame a Tony Stark pero vi la conexión y ahora me di cuenta que no hay nadie mejor para Tony que Capi, son el uno para el otro, además en un universo ¡3490 EL STONY ES CANON! Siii…**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9- "dudas y respuestas" part 1

Según las cosas que le respondió su mama a sus preguntas, Steve llega a conclusión de que se enamoró de Tony y lo evita porque no sabe qué hacer

Al día siguiente en la escuela Steve seguía pensando en el cuento que le leyó su mamá ayer, y está seguro de que eso del "Amor" era algo muy curioso pero… conocido de alguna manera… ¿pero porque?

-Hola teve-

Su corazón salto al oír su voz, inmediatamente se volteó, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, eso lo sabía bien, sin embargo esta vez lo veía de una perspectiva distinta, aunque no identificaba porque

-H-h-hola, Tony-

Esa sonrisa que a Steve le hacía temblar apareció en la cara del castaño, haciendo que Steve saliera corriendo a esconderse al baño –¡Tengo que ir al baño!-

En la cabeza de un agitado rubio

~Dios pero que me está pasando… Me puse muy nervioso… Un momento~

Flashback

-M-mami…-

-¿Qué paso querido?-

-¿Po´qué se diedon un beso en la boca?-

-Porque se enamoraron, había amor entre ellos dos-

-¿Qué es el amor?-

-Bueno es un sentimiento que nace de tu corazón, como yo te amo querido…-Dijo para sonreírle con ternura -Pero hay otro tipo de amor, que hace que te duela el pecho porque tu corazón late fuerte, tus manos sudan, estas nervioso y eso sucede con alguien que tú crees especial, y sabes que es especial… porque quieres estar siempre a su lado…- La madre le hablaba con tanto cariño que hizo a Steve sonreír

-¿Porque el príncipe y la princesa tienen que estar juntos después de besarse?-

-Porque después del beso el príncipe tiene que hacerse responsable-

-hooooo…-

-Bueno pequeño, demasiadas preguntas… espero y aun no te hayas enamorado-

Fin del Flashback

Decidido rápidamente fue a buscar una pequeña libreta con un crayón y para sacar muchas dudas empieza a caminar hacia la señorita Peggy y le jala un poco el vestido

-ho, hola querido ¿qué pasa?- dice para cargarlo

-Puedo, hacedle unas peguntas-

-Ho si, claro!, estas de detective cariño- Dice haciéndose la misteriosa de manera juguetona

-masomenos- dice

-Bueno y ¿que quieres preguntarme?

-¿Qué es el amor?-

Se puso sorprendida por la pregunta, pero aun así se decidió a responderle -Heee bueno, es cuando estas con esa persona y te sientes muy bien a su lado, estas muy nervioso, te late muy fuerte el corazón, sientes mariposas en tu pancita y por último se dan un besito que demuestra amor- dice finalizando su respuesta -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-por nada- le sonríe para irse de ahí – Bien es todo crdeo

Anoto en su libretita la lista de acuerdo a lo que le dijo su mamá y la señorita peggy, lo cual era muy similar

Etar con el

Late ferte

SudaZ

Neviozo

Te sentes ben

Beso = Amod

-Beno aquí voy-

Estaba decidido a descubrir si lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca del castaño era eso, ese tan famoso amor.

Al otro lado del Salón se encontraban dos hermanitos peleando

-¡Yaa Thor damedo, es mio!- decía un azabache furioso y a punto de las lagrimas

-¡NO, ata que te cases comigo!- este chiquillo no estaba dispuesto a darle un libro que no era precisamente para niños era de Arte un poco más avanzada

-¡No me casade cotigo, edes un buto, feo, tonto!- decía soltando unas pequeña legrimas

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la negativa de su hermoso hermanito… Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio

Flashback

Después de la visita a su amigo Tony, Thor fue con sus padres a conocer a su nuevo hermanito, era un sueño hecho realidad ya que siempre quiso alguien con quien jugar mientras no estaba en casa, tenía bastante energía para dar.

Se fue con sus padres muy feliz hacia una casa con muchos niños, y llego a una sala donde lo sentaron poco después ya estaba aburrido hasta que oyó que abrieron la puerta, levanto lentamente la mirada y lo vio.

Una hermosa niña, de cabello un poco largo negro más negro que la noche, su rostro era como el de una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, sus manos pequeñas al igual que su cuerpo, sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes que lo dejaron encantado… era simplemente hermosa.

Su corazón comenzó a latir, empezó a suda, quería hablar y decirle un "Hola" pero simplemente las palabras no le salían de la boca, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, era como un sueño se podría sentir flotando… hasta que su madre hablo

-Hijo te presento a tu nuevo hermanito-

-¡QUEEEE!… ¡hemanito, perdo si es como una niña!- decía sorprendido… ¿niño? ¿Enserio era su nuevo hermano?

Nada más vio como el chiquillo que antes juraba que era la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida, bufaba ante lo dicho

-Thor no seas grosero… y pórtate bien con Loki- decía cariñosa pero autoritaria

De repente al verlo sonrió decidido parándose frente a este

-NO SODO ESO… te judo que lo cuidare como su fueda mi pincesa- le agarra la manita, y se inca –mi ladi, te juro aquí ante los reyes del deino, que cuidare de uted pod y pada siempe- dice besándole la manita

El pequeño azabache se sonrojo de sobremanera y aparto su vista de el para quitar su mano… Thor solo sonrió, y se juró así mismo que lo cuidaría, sin embargo, quería algo mas no sabía porque…

Fin del Flashback

Desde ese día Thor a tratado de llamar la atención de Loki de una u otra manera, usando su apariencia de niña para hacerle bromas y pedirle jugar a los esposos, quería algo de él que no sabía ni qué.

-YA dame mi juguete Thor- Decía Loki sacando lagrimillas de lo molesto que estaba

-NO, hasta que te cases comigo- decía un decidido Thor

-ja, si me voy a casad con alguien, seda con alguien comooooo- dijo pensando y mirando a Todos lados hasta que vio lo que a su parecer era la mejor opción y lo señalo –Como ed, con ed si me casadia- decía con cizaña

Thor miro hacia esa dirección, y sitio como por primera vez en su vida odio a alguien la rabia recorría todo su ser… ~ese pequeño se tiene que considerar niño muerto* pensó Thor.

 **Hola soy Lucybell99**

 **sarapaolaturcios01:**

 **Jaja si de hecho será una lucha para los dos, pero no será el problema principal XD no me odien después**

 **shia-noel:**

 **Bueno de gustos a gustos se rompen géneros, yo amo tanto al STONY que no puedo verlos con alguien más :( es por eso que si escribo más historias Yaoi de mundo marvel es imposible que cambie esta pareja junto con Spideypool y Thorki 3**

 **Por cierto, disculpen la tardanza y el capítulo corto las cosas de la escuela me han tenido ocupada… Nos vemos para la próxima**

 **Y muchas gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia se los agradezco un beso =3=**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10- "dudas y respuestas" prt 2

 **Hola soy lucybell99**

 **Nada más quiero decir…**

 **Gracias por la espera**

-Beno aquí voy-

Estaba decidido a descubrir si lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca del castaño era eso, ese tan famoso amor

Poco a poco se acercó a su querido castaño

-T-T-Tony-

-Teve, se puede sabed ¿podque corriste?- decía frunciendo el ceño

-he beno yooo… eso no impota, lo que quiedo es, es….

De repente, ven a Thor ir hacia ellos… Parecía muy enojado y furioso, dispuesto a cualquier cosa que pensara hacer… pero paso de largo y agarro a un distraído Bruce

-Date por muerto bicho- Decía un muy enojado Thor mientras agarraba a un muy Asustado y nervioso azabache que miraba al enorme rubio que lo levantaba de la camisita tanto que sus pequeños pies no tocaban el piso

Viendo esa curiosa escena estaba una pareja de niños un castaño y un rubio

-Vaya, ¿qué le habrda echo Brdus?- pregunta el castaño

-La veda no se- regresa la mirada al castaño

-Ni pada tened celos es beno el tonto- dice un exasperado azabache

Ambos lo voltean a ver muy confundidos

-Tu ¿edes Doki veda?- pregunta el rubio

El azabache asiente, para después darle un giño muy coqueto, lo que hace al Cataño enfadar y le agarra la mano a Steve frunciéndole el ceño

-Vaya, ad menos adguien si sabe cómo es tened celos- le sonríe al castaño muy coqueto ~Este chico, si es para mí~ piensa Loki, al ver al pequeño castaño

-¿Qué son cedos?- Pregunta el ojiazul muy ignorante de la situación

-Beno, es cuando quiedes que una pedsona sodo este cotigo, podque no quiedes que nadie te da quite- después de responder el castaño sale sonriéndole muy amable al castaño, lo cual lo deja intrigado

El de ojos chocolate aun mira hacia la dirección donde se fue el chico de piel blanca

-Etonces, crdeo que estoy cedoso-

El castaño voltea hacia el rubio

-Podque no quiedo que etes con adguien mas- su sonrisa se clavó en lo más profundo del corazón del chiquillo de piel bronceada a través de sus ojos recorrió todo su cuerpo, esa sensación, tan linda, que jamás había sentido antes

-No seas tonto, vámonos….- decía el sonrojado castaño

El rubio lo siguió para sacar su lista y tachar una

1-Etar con el X

2-Late ferte

3-SudaZ

4-Neviozo

5-Te sentes ben

6-Beso = Amod

Más tarde ese mismo día

Estaba la misma parejita de tiernos nenes dibujando mientras miraban hacia la ventana

-Tony-

-Mmm-

-¿Quiedes id a mi casa?- decía el rubio mirando discretamente al castaño mientras fingia seguir dibujando

-mmmmmm-

El rubio se empezó a poner nervioso, y creyo que le sudaban las manos, solo esteba en espera de su repuesta

-poque?- pregunta el castaño haciéndose el desinteresado

-P-po-poque…. Emmm, eeeee… qui-do jugad-

-mmmm- El castaño estaba mirando directamente al rubio

-Eta Ben-

Un suspiro de alivio y tranquilidad… Vaya recordaría tachar dos más de la lista

1-Etar con el XXXXXX

2-Late ferte

3-SudaZ XXXXXXXXX

4-Neviozo XXXXXXXX

5-Te sentes ben

6-Beso = Amod

~Crdeo que fata poco~ Decía el ojiazul en su mentecita, estaba esa sensación que por fin estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba… pero… este apenas era el principio…


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11- "Confirmado, te amo… ¿y ahora?"

Al día siguiente, en la guardería, estaban un castañito muy sonriente y un pequeño rubio que quería que se lo tragara la tierra, no por vergüenza o quizá sí, la verdad no lo sabía, ya que después de tratar de ignorar a su pequeño chocolatito, este simplemente dijo que quería hablar, ya que una buena idea cruzo por la mente del pequeño moreno.

-E-e-e-e-e-estas se-se-seguro…. Tony- Hablaba el pequeño rubio bastante nervioso

-claro, o que… ¿no quieres?- decía el castaño con una sonrisita de superioridad

-sssss-si-

-vamos, teve… cualquieda quiede tenedme en su casa… alégrate- el castaño, estaba súper feliz, estaba seguro que alegraría a su rubio si se queda a dormir... si claro… solo él será feliz… el pensamiento caritativo del pequeño castaño era que "obvio el rubio estaría encantado de tenerle en casa"….

-tony….- dijo mirando al castaño el cual le sonrió y le hizo sonrojar

Steve estaba muy nervioso… ¿Qué porque?... simple, esa noche… cierto castaño iría a dormir a su casa, el castaño y el, solos, en su cuarto, no es porque fuera pervertido, ya que aún no tiene edad para eso... Aun… si no a que no sabría qué hacer con ese niño, con suerte y sabe actuar cuando lo tiene cerca.

*Esa noche*

-Bien Tony, espero que estés cómodo- decía una cariñosa Sarah, para darles un beso en la mejilla a los dos y salir apagando las luces.

Los dos niños acostados en la inmensa cama, o eso parecía con sus pequeños cuerpecitos

*Un rato después*

Los pequeños no podían conciliar el sueño puesto que sus sentimientos mantenían sus pequeñas mentes muy, pero muy ocupadas.

En la mente del castaño, la cosa era bastante confusa, o al menos no tanto como la de nuestro pequeño rubio, el pequeño de ojos chocolate tenía unos cuantos pensamientos acerca de alguien en especial, en su cabeza aun vagaba la idea de que alguien le podía quitar a su rubio, aunque por favor estamos hablando de Tony Stark, nadie le puede quitar lo que por derecho es suyo…. Un momento… suyo, ¿Por qué sentía que Steve es suyo?

Mientras que nuestro pequeño rubio pensaba algo no tan diferente… como que ya podía tachar de su lista que su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, y algo más ocurrió, puesto que sintió que poco a poco un peso se instalaba en su pecho y aunque es similar a cuando está cerca de cierta personita, esta vez era diferente, al abrir los ojitos se dio cuenta que en efecto era la misma personita que provocaba esa presión pero… esta vez era de manera literal, pues la cabeza del chiquillo de ojos chocolate se había posado en su pecho, una sonrisa se formó y abrazo a ese pequeño cuerpo, en su cabeza rondaba ~ok ahora tengo dos cosas que tachar de la lista… pero… falta una… ~creo que seguía el…~ ¿Beso?

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **Sorry por la tardanza tengo muchas cosas en la eschool, espero les guste!**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12- "beso del triunfo"

Después de esa noche en la casa de los Rogers el pequeño rubio no sabía qué hacer, las cosas están más que claras… Se ha enamorado del castaño, y, ¿ahora?, ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer con sus sentimientos?, solo había una cosa por hacer…

-Tranquilo Tony- decía un azabache de lentes acariciando la espalda de su castaño amigo

Llorando –es-es-es que no entiendo, b-bruce- el castaño lloraba a mares

-pero puedes decidme que pasó-

-no seeee- decía mientras sorbía la nariz –de repente dejo de hablarme-

-y sabes podque?-

-no…- decía secándose las agrimas

-y… ¿te vas a quedad así?, tu, Tony Stark-

Tony miro a Bruce como si esas palabras hubieran hecho un clic en su cabeza, se secó las lágrimas se sacudió su pequeño traje, estaba decidido, nadie ignoraba a un Stark, nadie, y mucho menos cuando es alguien a quien quiere, un momento… ¿lo quiere?, claro que lo quiere, es su amigo ¿no?

-tienes dazon Bruce- se sacude -¿Qué tal me veo?-

-como siempre- dice un azabache sonriente porque su amigo regreso a ser el de siempre

-Bueno ahoda, hay que enseñadle al rubio tonto quien manda- El moreno estaba decidido a acercarse a su ojiazul

Por otro lado El pequeño rubio le dolía alejarse de su adorado chocolatito, pero, un beso, no sabe cómo se da, que hacer antes, durante, y después de, ni siquiera sabe si su adorado castaño le permitirá hacerlo, ya tendrá tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora lo mejor es alejarse y…

-hola-

~sopas~

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba el castaño con una mirada coqueta

-e-em-y-yo, pues aquí- el ojiazul estaba sonrojado sumamente nervioso

-si no haces nada, vamos - decidido toma la mano del rubio directo hacia un ropero pequeño –Bien vamos a jugar a los súper héroes- decía mientras le aventaba al pequeño rubio un resto de ropa

-Bien yo sedé el hombre de hierro- decía el moreno mientras se ponía un casco de plástico

El rubio le veía tan embobado mientras su castaño se ponía un traje que el mismo había diseñado

-¿y tú que sedas?-

-yo sede a-alguien que defienda mi país, como mi abuedo-

-ok capitán américa yo seré el hombe de hierro me encanta el rojo con dorado, siempre me quedo bien-

-je, yo crdeo que siemprde te vez bien -

El castaño se sonrojo, y un segundo después el pequeño de piel clara paso a ser un tomate.

*Unas horas de juego más tarde*

-Excelente trabajo iron-man- decía un orgulloso rubio, ya después de un rato se olvidó de la vergüenza con tal de pasar un buen momento con su castaño

-tu no lo haces tan mal, capi-~mua~-creo que la señodita Peggy trajo helado, ¿vamos?-

-¡¿Tony?!

-he?- inmediatamente se volteo ante la llamada del rubio

-¿T-tú… me besaste?- en ese momento recordó el cuento, los sucesor

Flashback

-¿Porque el príncipe y la princesa tienen que estar juntos después de besarse?-

-Porque después del beso el príncipe tiene que hacerse responsable-

Fin del Flashback

-claro, es un beso del triunfo, mi papá dice que…-

~mua~

*recibió un beso directo en los labios*

-no te preocupes Tony, yo me responsable-

*Viendo la escena se encontraban unos pequeños niños*

-Crdeo que Teve leyó muchos cuentos- dijo la pelirroja recordando el cuento que le regalo al rubio

-Vaya, esa no me la veía venid- decía Clint el chiquillo de pelo cobrizo –entonces… si te beso también me tengo que haced desponsable- decía de una menara muy insinuante

-Los muertos no tienen desponsabididades-

Samu nada más veía la escena con gracia, preguntándose, ¿Qué hará su amigo rubio después?


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13- "¿Romance?, Eso es para niñas"

Parecía ser una batalla de miradas que ninguno podía ganar, ambos con cierta postura acerca de lo sucedido, por un lado la mirada azulada era como un remolino en medio del mar, por el otro lado unos ojos chocolate profundo, cada vez más oscuro por la seriedad del momento

-¡SI!- -¡NO!-

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para después seguirse observando sin siquiera parpadear

-Bien, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado Teve-

-Lo mismo digo Tony-

…

Se preguntaran, ¿cómo rayos es que ya hablan mejor?, ¿De qué hablan?, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿Qué procedió después de ese inocente beso? simple ya ha pasado un tiempoy en el cual han crecido, pero, el problema, bueno, ellos no supieron que hacer, o más bien Tony no es que lo evitara (del todo), más bien que ahora no sabía qué hacer con un chico rubio súper lindo declarándose cada 5 minutos, sin decir una sola palabra quedaron como el eterno enamorado, y el niño que bromea siempre con eso escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, la cosa es que cada que tenía la oportunidad el rubio abrazaba, apapachaba, mimaba, y besaba al castaño, este se fue acostumbrando (tampoco era que le disgustaba) pero ahora eran un poco más grandes y tenían que "definir", que tipo de relación deberían tener, para Tony lo que hacían es exactamente igual a la de sus padres, mientras que Steve siempre tuvo presente a Tony como su princesa del cuento del cual se debe hacer cargo (y lo hace más que gustoso).

-Dime Teve ¿qué somos?- decía aun mirándolo a los ojos

-Ya te o dije, eres mi princesa y viviremos felices por siempre- decía (graciosamente) con a mayor seriedad posible (que puede tener un niño de su edad)

-no, eso es para niñas, yo no soy una princesa-

-Pero y ¿qué paso con nuestro amor?-

-¿Amor?- el nerviosismo comenzaba a emanar

-Si Tony, yo te amo- Decía seguro y sonrojado

Siempre que Steve le decía algo así o desarmaba por completo, ya que nunca sabía que decir, en primera porque rechazarlo no era una opción (la cual ni siquiera consideraba), y en segunda, no era tan bueno con los sentimientos, y mucho menos desde la vez que hablo con su padre, en ese entonces ya Steve se había declarado mil veces, pero Tony no estaba seguro de lo que significaba el amor, así que un día mientras estaba con su padre en su taller compartido como todas las tardes, le planteo la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué es el amor?

Flashback

-Bien ahora pásame el destornillador de cruz

-Pa- le pasa lo que le pidió

-¿Qué paso mi niño?-

-¿Pu-puedo hacedte una pegunta?-

-Claro bebé, ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Qué es el amor?

Howard quedo en shock, vaya que no se esperaba una pregunta así, sin más se quitó los lentes protectores y se incoó para llegar a la altura de su retoño, tal vez una niña~, se dijo así mismo, bueno de todas formas, el como un buen padre que ama a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, iba a responder (o moriría en el intento, bueno, tampoco era muy bueno en los sentimientos)

-Bueno es comooooo… heeee…. Como una… mmm….-

~demonios es más difícil de lo que pense~

-es como, como, como, una sensacionnnn, muyyyyy agradable… queeee, p-preguntale a tu madre- se rindió

-p-pero quiedo que me digas tú-

-bueno… es como, cuando haces una máquina, si eso, yyy… emmm… tuuuu, tu la armas, y cuando terminas te sientes feliz, cuando la imaginas, es como cuando piensas en esa persona especial, cuando, la construyes, es como cuando pasas tiempo con esa persona, cuando la terminas, es lo que sientes cuando esa persona te corresponde, pero, también cuando quieres que esa máquina solo sea usada por ti, es como los celos que tienes de esa persona, el amor es masomenos eso, si eso- dijo esperando que su hijo captara todo, bueno es un Stark obvio que lo hara, o que le preocupa es no haberlo contado bien

-hoooo- dijo con asombro

Dicho eso Howard dio gracias a la ciencia que Tony no tuviera dudas y dio por terminado el tema

Fin del Flashback

-y-y-y-yo… t-ta-también… t-te amo, Teve- bajo su sonrisa sonrojado

Las manitas de Steve viajaron hacia el rostro del castaño, le sobo con delicadeza las mejillas, la emoción de que Tony sintiera lo mismo lo hacía sentir el ser más feliz no del mundo, ni del universo, si no de la existencia misma, poco a poco lo acerco plantándole un beso en la boca de manera lenta y pausada.

-¿Y?, ¿aceptas ser mi princesa?- decía con los nervios a flor de piel

-Solo, si no te alejas de mí, nunca, y me amas para siempre-

Se volvieron a besar sellando esa promesa de amor…

Una promesa, que será difícil de cumplir, al menos la primera parte, ya que como niños, aun con mentes inocentes, y su primer amor, no estaban conscientes de lo que vendría después.


End file.
